


angel, i’m home

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [333]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Angel, I’m home.”Aziraphale immediately stopped with the sorting, walked up towards his husband, and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips, and then proceed to ask the demon about his day.“How was the gardening meetup?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [333]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 31





	angel, i’m home

It was an ordinary day.

It was quite in the bookstore, currently no customer. Aziraphale was alone, sorting the books to make sure they were in the proper order.

He had no idea how long he had done it for, but he had gotten a rhythm. Several aisles were done, and if he kept this tempo up, it would all be done right before closing.

He was all in his own world, just him and his books.

Then, Aziraphale heard the familiar sound of bells as the door to his shop opened, and before he could turn around, he heard the sweet voice of Crowley.

“Angel, I’m home.” 

Aziraphale immediately stopped with the sorting, walked up towards his husband, and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips, and then proceed to ask the demon about his day.

“How was the gardening meetup?”

“Amazing, I love it there. Martha showed me this really good brand of fertilizer, and Brian thanked me. Ever since he introduced the scare tactic to his garden, his plants have become so much more well behaved. Our new goal is to try to raise the best cacti from seeds. We’ll also meet next week and discuss our tulips!”

Aziraphale couldn’t help it when a smile spread across his face. Hearing Crowley being this happy and excited really made his day. He would never have guessed that the demon loved plants and gardening that much, and was delighted that he had found people sharing the same hobby.

He remembered the first time he had seen Crowley’s plants, he had been impressed beyond words as he saw the flawless, beautiful plants.

“I’m so glad you’re enjoying it. Did Shelby bring coffee or was it Richard’s turn?”

“Shelby’s, which means next week coffee is on me.” Crowley replied, before taking a step closer, causing Aziraphale the blush. “Anyway, how has my favorite angel been?”

“Well, I’ve just been working in the bookstore, nothing special. I’m sorting everything, which will be so much easier now when I have a helping hand.”

“I knew I should have grocery shopped before going home.”


End file.
